robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Football Group A
Here, simply say what you think the results of the matches will be after 1½ minutes. The pitch is the size of the technogames one. Helloher (talk) 11:55, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Table Matches US vs South Africa Helloher's Thoughts While Crushtacean is well-shaped for this, Drillzilla and Panzer both are. Yeborobo to be bludgeoned out of the way by Panzer and the US to score first. I think that Panzer will score again and so will Drillzilla, with Crushtacean getting a late consolation. 3-1 to the US. Helloher (talk) 13:00, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Squirrel Monkey's Thoughts I agree with the US winning but would go for 4-2 instead due to bad goalkeeping on both sides SquirrelMonkey 18:36, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Drillzila will quickly get a goal, and then again and again. Crushtacean may get a consolation, 3-1 to the US. Llamaman201 (talk) 15:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Easy win for my home team. Crushtacean is somewhat good, but against 2 incredible robots, he hasn't got a prayer. I'm saying 3-nil, US. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts I think Crushtacean will score a couple of goals, but the two US robots will be too good for them. I say it will be 5-2. Christophee (talk) 23:07, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Australia vs US Squirrel Monkey's Thoughts This seems like a very one sided match with an easy win for the US, 5-1 to the US SquirrelMonkey 18:37, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts The US presented with quite a simple victory here, winning 4-0. Helloher (talk) 08:57, October 4, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts Ok, so Terror Australis looks nippy, but Drillzilla is hella fast. I'm going to say 2-1 US. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Llama's Thoughts Easy for the US here. 4-0. Llamaman201 (talk) 15:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts Easy win for the US in this battle. I'll say 5-0. Christophee (talk) 23:07, October 4, 2009 (UTC) South Africa vs Australia Llama's Thoughts I think this could be close. Crushtaean will probably score one. I take it we're using the original Terror Australis (either version could score to be honest), so I think in the end 2-1 to South Africa with Crushtacean grabbing a late winner. Llamaman201 (talk) 15:40, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yep, we're using the original TA. Helloher (talk) 17:52, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Helloher's Thoughts Probably a close one, as Llama said, and I agree with his reasoning as well. 2-1 to South Africa. Helloher (talk) 17:52, October 4, 2009 (UTC) RA2's Thoughts I feel as though South Africa will always be at a disadvantage, with only one half-decent teammate. Crushtacean's good, but Yebo's useless. Crushy simply won't be able to pick up the slack. With two wide, steerable robots on their side, Australia will most likely control the ball throughout the match, winning 2-0. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 18:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Christophee's Thoughts Can we have draws in this tournament? I haven't read the format properly. If so then I'll go for 2-2. If not I'll say 3-2 to South Africa. Christophee (talk) 23:07, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Results Okay. I have looked at the results, and these are the the finished results I've comeup with. I'll update the table later. *US 4-0 South Africa *US 4-1 Australia *South Africa 2-2 Australia